Discussion entre filles
by Elisalef
Summary: Et si, grâce aux précieux conseils de Lanie, Kate avait fait en sorte de changer les choses. (basé sur le 4x20)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Cette fois elle est déjà écrite en entier alors promis je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre comme pour la dernière ;)**

Cette fic est un peu différente par rapport aux précédentes : j'en ai eu l'idée en visionnant de nouveau l'épisode 20 de la saison 4. En effet je trouvai cet épisode extrêmement frustrant et j'aurais rêvé d'une autre fin. J'ai donc commencer à écrire une autre fin à cet épisode. Cependant je voulais quand même rester basé sur l'épisode jusqu'au bout. C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé les dialogues. Attention cela va sans doute gêné certaines personnes...  
>Par ailleurs, je voulais aussi mettre en avant la relation entre Kate et Lanie car cette relation est juste sublime et on la voit de moins en moins à l'écran.<p>

**Voilà donc mon idée de base pour cette fic, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira et j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ce soir, Kate et moi avions décidé de passer la soirée ensemble une soirée entre filles comme nous n'en avions pas fait depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'elle était devenue lieutenant, ce genre de soirée diminuait en nombre à cause des heures qu'elle devait faire et qui ne lui permettaient que peu de se détendre.

J'arrivai donc chez elle, bien décidée à aborder un certain sujet que Kate fuyait depuis un moment déjà : Castle. Je frappai donc à sa porte, elle m'ouvrit souriante, et à la lueur de ces yeux, je sentis que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à obtenir les infos que je souhaitais car elle brûlait d'envie que l'on discute. Elle me fit entrer et m'offrit un verre de vin rouge. Elle s'en servit un et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son salon.

Après de nombreuses minutes à parler de tout et de rien, un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je sentais que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la tracassait mais je ne voulais pas la pousser, de peur qu'elle se referme à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle se servit à nouveau un verre, surement pour se donner le courage de se confier. Alors que le liquide rouge se déversait dans son verre à pied, elle m'expliqua ce qui la tracassait :

- Je t'assure, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Castle et moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est bizarre entre nous ces temps-ci.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Elle ne voyait donc pas que leur relation avait toujours été bizarre, et ce depuis le début.

- Ces temps-ci ? Kate, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que c'est bizarre entre vous.

_ Nan, là je te dis que c'est diffèrent. C'est lui qui est diffèrent, il est plus comme avant.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où mon amie voulait en venir, je n'avais pas remarqué de changement chez Castle mais peut-être que c'était parce que cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus ensemble. Je tentais de la faire réagir :

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de prendre un peu de distance, il en a marre d'attendre.

- Marre d'attendre quoi ?

Kate pouvait vraiment être douée pour les enquêtes mais quand il s'agissait du cœur, et encore plus du sien, elle ne comprenait absolument rien, ou alors elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Je savais que le seul moyen de la faire réagir était de la mettre en face de la vérité :

- À ton avis ? Ce type est dingue de toi. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais celle qui ne ressent rien que Castle ne te fait pas craquer.

En voyant la tête qu'elle fit à ma remarque, je vis qu'elle ne pensait pas, loin de là, à ce que je lise aussi facilement en elle. Je repris, bien décidée à la réveiller :

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que personne n'était au courant ?

- Euh... Si !

Au regard plein de sous-entendu que je lui lançais, elle se reprit, sachant bien que sa réponse n'avait aucun sens.

- Nan… Tu crois qu'il le sait ?

Mon cerveau poussait des cris de victoire. Enfin Katherine Beckett avait admis, implicitement, mais c'était déjà ça, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Richard Castle ! J'avais presque réussi ce à quoi je m'attelais depuis maintenant quatre ans. Je ne voulais quand même pas perdre mes paris ! Cependant, je voyais à son regard qu'elle doutait, de ses sentiments mais aussi de ceux de son partenaire. Je tentais alors de la rassurer :

- Tu ne te rappelle pas comment il était au début, une fille à chaque bras ? Ce séducteur arrogant a complètement disparu. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Il n'est plus comme ça parce qu'il t'attend !

Elle ne répondit rien et son silence m'effraya un instant mais, en lisant sur mon visage que j'attendais une réponse, elle reprit d'une petite voix :

- Oui mais j'ai...

- Tu as des choses à régler, je sais mais tu ne peux pas lui demander de patienter toute sa vie ! À moins, que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ne soit plus comme avant...

- Mais si ça ne marchait pas, si ça fait comme pour Javier et toi ?

Et voilà, elle avait pris le seul exemple que je ne pouvais pas nier. Notre relation avec Javier était bizarre nous aussi… Apparemment nous n'étions pas amies pour rien ! Je ne savais pas où j'en étais mais je ne voulais certainement pas en parler à Kate car aujourd'hui c'était pour l'aider, elle, que j'étais là. Je fis alors comme si tout était réellement fini entre le latino et moi :

- Au moins on a tenté le coup. Ça n'a pas marché, et alors ? Ça nous a permis d'évoluer, et ça n'exclut pas les galipettes de temps en temps, ajoutais-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

A ma remarque elle laissa échapper un sourire et je me dis qu'elle avait dû, plus d'une fois, penser à ce genre de chose en compagnie d'un certain écrivain… Je vis son sourire disparaitre et elle m'expliqua ce qui la tracassait :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce que nous avons.

- Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que Castle et toi vous avez sérieusement ?

- Une amitié ?

- Non. Ce que toi et moi on a c'est une amitié, mais ce que Castle et toi vous avez c'est un cercle vicieux. Tu crois qu'il va accepter de tourner en rond encore longtemps ?

Je vis sur son visage que de nombreuses choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cependant sa réflexion fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Etant donné son expression à la vue du numéro qui s'affichait, je sentais que notre soirée allait surement s'arrêter là. Alors qu'elle s'emparait de son cellulaire, je lui fis mon regard spécial « ça y est tu as compris ? ». Elle décrocha, toujours aussi perdue et je me dis qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cette discussion s'arrête là.

- Oui Beckett.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec le 2ème chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de voir toutes ses critiques positives pour le premier chapitre et j'espère en recevoir autant (voir plus) pour le second. Alors bonne lecture et tous à vos claviers !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

Notre discussion avec Lanie n'avait pas arrêté de repasser en boucle dans mon cerveau pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime. Afin d'essayer de penser à autre chose, j'allumai la radio me branchant sur n'importe quelle station qui diffusait encore de la musique à cette heure et non pas des canulars ridicules.

En cherchant, je tombais sur une chanson qui venait juste de commençait : « _I just can't stop loving you_ » de Michael Jackson. J'avais toujours trouvé cette chanson magnifique mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Les paroles résonnaient dans mon cœur comme une pluie qui tenterait d'éteindre le feu qu'il avait allumé. Comme quoi la réponse que j'avais donnée à Castle quelques années plus tôt était vraie. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, toutes les chansons prennent un sens. Alors que je me garai sur le bas-côté, troublée, les paroles de Michael m'ouvrir les yeux :

_My life ain't worth living_

_If I can't be with you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

Je ne voulais plus et je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui. C'était la première fois que cela s'écrivait aussi clairement dans ma tête : je l'aimais. Il fallait qu'il le sache.

Cependant mes doutes recommencèrent à m'envahir. Et lui ? Que ressentait-il pour moi ? S'il m'aimait comme le disais Lanie, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi froid ces derniers temps ?

Le chamboulement dans mon cerveau continua un bon moment. Une fois arrivée à l'adresse d'un motel miteux, je vis la voiture de Lanie qui se garait juste à côté de la mienne. Mon amie se dirigea vers moi. Au moment de passer le cordon de sécurité, elle me rattrapa et continua notre discussion sans se préoccuper des gens autour.

- Ne va surtout pas croire que tu as été sauvée par le gong, je suis ton amie alors je ne laisserais pas tomber.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, lui dire ce que je ressens ?

- Oui tu pourchasses des criminels alors ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire peur !

Elle était drôle tiens ! Entre pourchasser des criminels et avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'on aime, il y avait une légère marge ! Je repris mon calme pour lui répondre :

- D'accord, d'accord, enfin il faut que je trouve le bon moment.

Elle s'arrêta avec un grand sourire et me répondis :

- Rien ne vaut le moment présent.

Soudain un crissement de pneu nous fit nous retourner. Ce que je vis faillit me briser le cœur si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà frôlé la crise cardiaque : Castle venait d'arriver, au volant de sa décapotable rouge. À ses côtés se tenait une magnifique jeune femme blonde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Lanie paraissait aussi surprise que moi mais surtout embarrassée. Toute son argumentation de tout-à l'heure venait juste de tomber à l'eau.

- A la réflexion tu devrais peut-être attendre un peu. Oh tu entends je crois que c'est Ryan qui m'appelle.

Elle se sauva d'une manière très peu discrète et me laissa seule ; seule face à ce spectacle qui me donnait des envies de meurtre. En gloussant comme une idiote, la jeune blonde descendit de la voiture pour y remonter du côté conducteur. Castle se pencha vers elle et lui susurra :

- Je te téléphone dans une heure.

Le bolide repartit aussi vite qu'il était venue et avec le même crissement de pneus, devenu insupportable. Castle se dirigea vers moi et même si j'avais une furieuse envie de le frapper et de le traiter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, je feins un léger sourire voyant qu'il allait m'adresser la parole.

- Bonsoir

Bonsoir ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est vraiment le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé après m'avoir m'infliger ça ! Remettant mon masque de flic, je lui répondis :

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais épisode de deux flics à Miami.

Reprenant son ton habituel de fan de série, il continua :

- D'abord, il n'y a pas de mauvais épisode de deux flics à Miami. En ensuite, qui est mort ?

J'avais envie de lui répondre : « mon cœur » mais je me reteins :

- Vous, à en juger par votre tête, on dirait qu'un camion vous est passé sur le corps.

- Ola oui un camion qui m'a livré tout un tas de délices. Non en fait je reviens de Las Vegas, j'avais besoin de changer de décor.

De Las Vegas ! Mais pourquoi diable était–il allé à l'autre bout du pays ? Pourquoi voulait-il changer de décor ? Essayait-il de me fuir ? Son voyage expliquait en parti sa tête mais pas la présence de la jeune femme.

- Et vous avez eu cette blonde en gagnant au poker ?

- Mais non, je l'ai rencontré dans l'avion, me répondit-il comme qui tout était normal.

C'était bien lui ça ! Enfin non, c'était l'ancien Castle, le dragueur arrogant que j'avais rencontré voilà bientôt quatre ans. Mais pas le vrai Castle. Pas celui qui arrivait toujours avec deux cafés à la main. Pas celui qui me comprenait d'un seul regard. Pas celui avec qui j'avais réappris à m'ouvrir et à aimer. Pas celui qui arrivait à me faire rire et oublier l'horreur de ma vie et parfois de mon boulot.

Plus notre discussion avançait, et plus j'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'avait dit Lanie tout à l'heure était faux.

- Et vous lui avez confié votre voiture ?

- J'ai toute confiance en Jacinda, c'est une hôtesse en classe affaire, et puis ce n'est qu'une voiture, pas mon numéro de compte, répondit-il en rigolant.

À son ton, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui le tracassait. J'avais besoin de savoir. Je m'arrêtai net. Il se retourna vers moi.

- Castle ! Tout va bien ?

- Mais bien sûr.

Non. C'était faux. J'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas sincère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de changer de décor ? Pourquoi être redevenu celui qu'il était avant ?

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Et je savais qui était la seule personne qui me permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Lanie, en privé.

* * *

><p>Voila voila, j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu :p. Dites moi ça en laissant une petite review;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà (avec un peu de retard j'avoue ^^) pour la suite de ma fic ! Merci à toux ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les précédents chapitres ;) J'ai essayé de suivre le conseil que nombreux d'entre vous m'ont donné, qui était de faire des chapitres plus longs. Alors voila voila j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

A mon retour du commissariat je me devais me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas partir directement à la morgue rejoindre la seule personne qui me comprenait en ce moment. J'avais vraiment envie et besoin de lui parler. Et puis, cela n'arrivait pas souvent alors autant en profiter ! Cependant, je devais laisser Lanie faire son travail et je devais avancer dans le mien.

Je mis donc toute mon énergie à essayer de résoudre le meurtre de cette jeune femme, Naomi, en attendant de pouvoir parler à ma meilleure amie. J'interrogeai donc plusieurs suspects avec le nouveau consultant, Colin Hunt de Scotland Yard. L'inspecteur Hunt était vraiment doué, il m'avait d'ailleurs surpris dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

En parlant de salle d'interrogatoire, il y avait une autre chose qui m'avait attristé aujourd'hui. En effet Castle avait, avec un certain soulagement non dissimulé, cédé sa place dans la salle d'interrogatoire à l'inspecteur Hunt. Pourtant je savais qu'il adorait y aller avec moi, me voir cuisiner les suspects, se prendre pour un flic lui aussi. Alors pourquoi plus maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu affecter son comportement à ce point ?

Après quelques heures à me morfondre en silence tout en essayant de faire avancer l'enquête avec Espo et l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, je reçus enfin un appel de Lanie et je descendis en vitesse à la morgue, accompagnée de Colin.

En me voyant entrer accompagnée, je vis que Lanie était déçue, et oui, les confidences serait pour plus tard. Elle commença donc à nous expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur la victime.

Colin l'a connaissant personnellement, la vue de son corps et les explications de ce qu'elle avait subi le touchèrent plus qu'il ne l'avait sans doute imaginé et il sortit discrètement de la morgue. A peine dehors, Lanie se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Dis dont, le consultant, plutôt beau gosse.

Je souris, c'était bien elle ça ! Mais comme la question lui brulait les lèvres elle se décida à me demander :

- J'ai juste une question : où est Castle ?

En soupirant, blessée par mon partenaire, je soupirai :

- Au resto, avec une très jolie... fille.

- L'hôtesse de l'air qui ne faisait que glousser ?

- Il doit vouloir augmenter ses heures de vols, répondis-je, tentant malgré tout de faire de l'humour.

Lisant surement la douleur sur mon visage elle tenta de me rassurer avec sa petite voix comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle essayait de m'aider :

- Je suis désolée. Mais cette fille n'est qu'une passade tu verras.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, répondis-je, cet homme a divorcé deux fois et il collectionne toujours les bimbos. C'est peut-être sa véritable nature.

Je voyais bien qu'au fond Lanie savait que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais de lui ou du moins j'espérais que cela ne soit pas vrai.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, ou il n'est peut-être pas fait pour toi. Mais combien de temps tu vas attendre pour en être sur ?

Je ne répondis rien tentant de chercher au fond de moi le courage de lui répondre mais elle se tourna vers les corps et continua.

- Dix ans, ça fait dix ans que je leur tiens compagnie pendant les 2, 3 jours qu'ils passent ici dans l'attente d'aller là où nous finirons tous. Toutes ces personnes avaient des projets Kate, des choses qu'elles devraient faire quand elles auraient le temps : perdre quatre kilos, s'offrir une belle croisière ou bien trouver l'âme sœur. Elles pensaient toutes que le jour viendrait de réaliser tous ces beaux projets mais aucune d'entre elles n'en a eu le temps.

Ce que Lanie venait de dire m'avait profondément touché et je sentis en moi une force montée : celle d'affronter Castle et tous les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui.

Ayant remis mes pensées en place, je sortis donc de la morgue en remerciant mon amie d'un sourire. Colin étant toujours dans le couloir, je tentais de vérifier s'il allait bien et engageais la conversation. De toute manière, il faudrait que j'attende la fin de l'enquête avant de parler à Castle.

Après cette discussion à fleur de peau avec Lanie, nous continuâmes l'enquête à la recherche du meurtrier de Naomie. Après nous être infiltré avec Colin dans le consulat britannique, arrêté un de ses plus haut membre et démanteler un réseau de trafics d'armes international, nous bouclâmes enfin cette enquête. J'étais soulagée d'avoir terminé cette affaire, et pas seulement pour la justice que nous avions rendue à cette pauvre jeune fille, mais aussi parce j'allais enfin pouvoir parler franchement avec Castle.

Alors que nous étions en train de ranger les preuves collectés lors de l'enquête dans la boite destinée au procureur, Colin m'appris qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en Angleterre. Il me proposa alors de boire un verre ensemble avant son départ. J'étais tentée, après tout cet homme était charmant et j'aurais surement passé une agréable soirée en sa compagnie ; cependant, je déclinai son offre. Maintenant que l'enquête était close, il fallait vraiment que je parle à Castle. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me mettre à sa recherche, il se matérialisa derrière moi :

- Alors il est partit où Scotland Yard ?

Je souris en le voyant, il ressemblait enfin au vrai Castle

- Il retourne à Londres, lui répondis-je.

Rassemblant mes forces et mon courage, je continuai :

- Heu... Vous auriez une seconde pour qu'on discute ?

Je fermai rapidement les yeux, priant pour que sa réponse soit positive. Malheureusement, elle ne fit que me blesser encore plus.

- Pas du tout, me répondit-il de son sourire qui n'avait sans doute pas fait craquer que moi. Jacinda est garée en double file dans une zone de livraison.

Décidément, cette blondasse revenait trop souvent à mon gout. Il fallait qu'il m'explique tout cela.

- Bein dit donc, quatre rendez-vous en trois jours, c'est sérieux.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je tentais une ultime fois de lui ouvrir les yeux :

- Elle n'est pas votre type de femme.

- Mais elle est drôle et pas compliquée, en ce moment c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

Autant la première partie pouvait peut-être me qualifier, autant la seconde pas du tout. Je devais être la fille avec le plus de problème qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Cependant, cela ne l'avait jamais embêté. Au contraire, il s'était toujours efforcé de m'aider à les résoudre, même si des fois, je n'étais pas d'accord.

J'en déduisis donc qu'un de mes problèmes l'avait affecté plus que je ne l'avais remarqué. Cependant, alors que je réfléchissais, je le voyais s'éloigner. Il fallait que je choisisse. Soit je le laissais partir et je pouvais faire une croix sur lui définitivement. Soit je le suivais et j'essayais de comprendre. Dans tous les cas, il fallait que je choisisse.

- Castle !

Je le rattrapais en vitesse.

- Castle, il faut qu'on parle !

- Mais je viens juste de vous dire que je n'avais pas le temps.

- Et bien je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

Sur ces mots, je lui pris la main et le trainais en salle de repos.

- Beckett, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous trainé ici ?

- Je vous retourne la question, répondais-je, avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

Il me regarda avec un air étrange :

- Mais je ne vous ais trainé nulle part moi !

- Non Castle ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'adressez plus la parole en dehors des enquêtes ! Je veux savoir ce qui a changé entre nous ! Débitais-je d'une traite, heureuse de sentir ce poids sur mon cœur s'envoler.

- Ce qui a changé Kate ! Ce qui a changé c'est que je vous ai toujours fait aveuglement confiance car je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ! Ce qui a changé, c'est que j'ai découvert que vous n'étiez qu'une menteuse !

Son visage était tordu par la colère et la tristesse. Quant à moi, je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il disait. Mais de quel mensonge parlait-il ? Soudain, la vérité me revint en plein visage tel un boomerang. Il parlait du coup de feu et de ce qu'il m'avait dit à ce moment-là, de l'hôpital et du fait que j'avais prétendu ne pas me souvenir. Je ne savais pas comment il l'avait appris mais c'était sûr qu'il savait.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et tentai de prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

- Castle je…

- Non Kate, je ne suis ni idiot ni un enfant. Si vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose, il suffisait de me le dire, j'aurais survécu. Mais à la place, vous avez préféré me mentir pour mieux pouvoir m'humilier. Alors oui quelque chose a changé, je t'aime mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de repos. J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'étais triste qu'il ait pu penser que j'avais fait ça pour le blesser. Au contraire, je voulais le tenir éloignée de mes problèmes, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient résolus. Mais aujourd'hui, les mêmes angoisses flottaient toujours autour de moi. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis tout ce temps. Cependant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire attendre encore plus. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, encore une fois ; et encore une fois, je n'avais rien dis. Lanie devait avoir raison, ça ne devait pas être si dur de lui avouer que c'était réciproque :

- Castle

Je pris une profonde inspiration, prête à lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Rick, je t'ai menti, c'est vrai, mais en aucun cas pour te blesser ou pire t'humilier. Je voulais me protéger, de ces sentiments qui m'envahissent et me faisait perdre pied. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'ouvrir à toi tant que je n'avais pas réglé mes problèmes.

- Mais Kate, moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'aider du mieux que je pouvais, alléger tes épaules de ce poids que tu portes depuis trop d'années. Et ça, tu le sais ! Tu le sais depuis le début, mais tu m'as quand même menti !

Il m'en voulait, c'était certain mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour qu'il me pardonne.

- Castle, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais que tu le sais.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore envie de le savoir.

Et voilà, ce que Lanie avait dit était arrivé, je l'avais fait trop attendre. Et il ne voulait plus de moi, c'était trop tard. Je sentis les larmes monter vers mes yeux. Cependant j'avais trop de fierté pour éclater en sanglots devant lui. Je me retournai donc vers la porte, bien décidée à échapper à cet enfer. Je posais la main sur la clenche. J'étais au point de non-retour. Une fois que j'aurais franchi cette porte, tout sera fini, notre relation, mais aussi notre partenariat car il y avait peu de chances qu'il continue à venir travailler ici. Je jetais un dernier regard vers lui, mais son visage fermé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux, me prouvait qu'il ne comptait pas changer d'avis, à mon grand regret. Je poussais la porte et mis un pied sur son seuil.

A ce moment, je sentis sa main prendre doucement la mienne. Il m'attire vers lui et posa sa seconde main sur mon visage. La première quant à elle était toujours autour de la mienne. Il me sourit et caressa tendrement ma joue. Je lui rendis son sourire, j'étais tellement bien que j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure à jamais.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi. Je sentais son souffle contre moi. N'y tenant plus, je comblais les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et mes lèvres trouvèrent tout naturellement les siennes.

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement, tentant de capter à jamais ce moment magique. Puis, n'y tenant plus, la tendresse fit place à la passion. Ses mains exploraient mon corps qui ne faisait que brûler de désir.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lanie mi choquée mi hystérique que l'endroit où nous nous trouvions nous revint en mémoire.

- Euh… la… Kate je voulais juste te parler un peu, voir si notre sujet de conversation avait avancé mais apparemment ce n'est plus la peine, réussit-elle à articuler sans exploser de rire, mais je vous conseille de ne pas rester là tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je la remerciais discrètement et elle sortit de la pièce en tentant toujours de rester sérieuse. Rick me regarda en souriant :

- On ferait bien de suivre son conseil tu ne crois pas, je ne voudrais pas que Gates trouve un nouveau prétexte pour me virer.

- Ce serait dommage en effet, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant furtivement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la porte de la salle de repos, sa main toujours dans la mienne et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que cela serait toujours ainsi. Always…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette suite (et fin) vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) Merci à tous<p> 


End file.
